


light guide me in

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the only thing that Danny can think to do to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light guide me in

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: shaving/depilation. You have been warned. Episode coda for 1x20.

“Sit still,” Danny snaps, irritated. Steve stops squirming instantly, and the sight would be hilarious if Danny wasn’t still so twisted up inside. Steve is perched on the edge of the counter in his master bathroom, shaving foam all over his face but for a few razor-width strips of skin peeking through. There’s some in one of his eyebrows, and Danny can’t help the tiny, hysterical bubble of laughter that breaks out of him as he swipes at it with his thumb.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, bringing the razor back up to Steve’s jaw. _Again_ , his mind taunts, and Danny has to take a deep, even breath before his hand is steady enough to move the razor against Steve’s skin.

He wants to make quick work of this, but he doesn’t dare; he keeps his moves small and precise, turning Steve’s head this way and that so he can make sure he doesn’t miss a spot. Danny takes a break each time his hand trembles, and Steve simply sits in place and doesn’t say anything while Danny collects himself, takes another deep breath, and sets the razor back against Steve’s skin.

He keeps flashing to earlier in the day - the rock shaking loose, the rope going slack, Steve falling. He can hear the crack of the bone in Steve’s arm; he can see in his mind the way Steve bounced and skidded too close to the edge. He knows that when he closes his eyes tonight his imagination will take over, and he’ll dream of Steve flying off the edge, screaming as he falls to his death.

Danny isn’t looking forward to that.

He rinses the razor in the sink and wets a towel, using it to clean Steve’s face. Steve is still silent, though his eyes track Danny as Danny walks to the linen closet for a dry towel. He keeps his gaze intent on Danny’s face as Danny pats him dry and tosses he towel towards the hamper. It falls to the floor, but Danny doesn’t care, not at the moment. He presses his palm to Steve’s face and lets out a shaky sigh.

Steve slumps forward a little when Danny leans in to rest his forehead against Steve’s, and his good arm comes up to wrap around Danny’s waist. They stay like that for a moment, breathing in the reassurance of being there and being connected and being alive, before Danny closes his eyes and drops his head to the crook of Steve’s neck. His hand curves around the back of Steve’s face until he can bury his fingers in Steve’s hair. “I thought-”

“I’m fine,” Steve says.

“But I-”

“Danny,” Steve says gently. He’s tracing the tips of the fingers of his broken arm up and down Danny’s side. “I’m fine.”

“I almost let you die today,” Danny says. The words are barely more than a whisper.

“You saved my life today,” Steve counters.

Danny shudders. “I dropped you off the side of a cliff.”

“You ran up a mountain to get cell service to call for rescue,” Steve says evenly. “Danny, it was a freak accident, okay? If it helps any, I probably would have dropped the rope if our positions had been reversed, and I’ve had a lot more climbing experience.”

Danny snorts into Steve’s shoulder. “Thanks, babe.”

Steve shrugs, jostling Danny’s head. “And you’re here,” he continues, squeezing Danny’s hip in his hand. “There are some things I’m not going to be able to do for a while, and you stepped right in, Danny. That says enough to me right there.”

“Like I was going to leave you to fend for yourself,” Danny scoffs, finally drawing his head up from Steve’s shoulder. “You’re half out of your head from the painkillers, and I’m pretty sure you need a babysitter on the best of days. There’s no way in hell-”

Steve grins and ducks his head so he can brush his lips against Danny’s. “Exactly.”

Danny tries to process that for a moment before frowning. “What?”

“You give a damn,” Steve says softly. “You care whether I live or die. No, I didn’t just figure that out today,” he says when Danny opens his mouth. “But Chin and Kono, they care about that, too. Neither of them are here.” He raises his broken arm and brushes the backs of his fingers across Danny’s cheekbone. “You’re here, and that means something.”

“It means I give a damn,” Danny agrees, trying not to choke on the words. They’re hugely, impossibly true; Danny should be afraid of them, of their implications, but instead he’s relieved to have them out in the open. “I care about way more than whether you’re alive or dead, babe.”

“I know,” Steve says simply. He hesitates a moment before kissing Danny again, and this time it’s firmer, more insistent. “I know that, Danny.”

“Good,” Danny breathes out. His grip in Steve’s hair tightens for a second before he lets his hand fall to the back of Steve’s neck. “I am very glad to hear that.”

“Just so you know, that’s all mutual,” Steve adds, and it startles a laugh out of Danny.

“I figured, Steven, but thank you for clarifying that point,” Danny says with a grin. “Now, if we’re done with the speaking part of the program, I’d like to move on to the apology blowjob portion.”

Steve grins and slides off the counter. “I think I can live with that.”

Danny smiles and heads for the bedroom, but Steve grabs his wrist and tugs him back in. Danny is suddenly enveloped in a hug, surrounded by Steve’s arms and pulled into his chest and cradled so carefully. Danny’s arms automatically circle around Steve’s back, and Danny closes his eyes for a moment and lets go of the ball of fear that’s been tying his stomach into knots all day.

“Thank you,” he murmurs into Steve’s chest. Steve squeezes him tightly for a moment before letting him go.

“Now,” Steve says, “you were saying something about a blowjob?”


End file.
